


It’s Too Late To Apologize

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Community: spnkink_meme, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean/any, noncon, a/b/o, An omega ties up Dean and uses him to get through their heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Too Late To Apologize

The young runt keeps apologizing as his hole gapes open, glistening wet and quivering with want. Bashful and shy, he stutters over his words as his fingers twist inside his sloppy hole. He works them deep inside, knows it will feel so much better once he has the alpha’s cock inside him. He pumps them. Curls them, begins to scissors as he babbles “I-I’m sorry. I-I could not help myself…” 

His cheeks flush rosy pink and his chest heaves at his fingers hit his sweet spot, his tiny omega cock fattening thicker, throbbing hot and hard as the heat roars through his body. With his other hand he tugs Dean’s soft cock, willing the flesh to life to thicken in his hand until it is reddened and leaking. Dean grunts around the ball-gag stuffed into his mouth, his hips bucking to toss the pup off and his limbs tugging at the restraints, but all his actions to free himself are in vain.

The omega knows how to tie a knot—that is certain. He doesn’t want the pleasure and he has no desire to breed the teen, but his body responds to the sensual touch; his cock drools creamy white as the flesh thickness. His growl purrs into a pleasurable moan. The omega smiles brightly, pleased to feel the alpha responding to his touch, before the smile fades from his sweet, young face as he begins to apologize again. 

“I’m sorry. I just…I-I don’t have an Alpha and I’ve been in heat for seven hours and I am going out of my mind with pleasure. My body feels like it’s on fire and I tried jerking off, but it doesn’t help. I need to be bred, I need a cock.” He tugs Dean, a little too hard and his nails catch flesh; Dean growls, the sound muffled by the gag as his green eyes flash golden with his wolf side. He yanks on the ropes, but again they trap him.

The youngling gentles his touch, tugs slow and tender on his cock, as he leans down to kiss Dean’s cheek, nuzzling him as he whispers, “I saw you walk down the street and you smelled so good and musky, like leather and whisky, and I had to have you. When I was following you from the bar I thought about ridding your big, hard cock. I nearly came from the thought of you fucking me like a little bitch. I thought about you breed me and impregnate me. I want your pups, Alpha.”

A snarling rumble vibrates from Dean’s chest as he forcefully tugs on the ropes. The omega pays no notice to the snarl as he pulls his hand away from Dean’s cock and removes his fingers from his wet, dripping hole. He straddles Dean's hips and takes hold of his thickness, lines the cockhead up with his hole, and as he sinks down to impale his ass on the thick, fat throbbing flesh, he whispers “I’m sorry.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/88207.html?thread=34533263#t34533263)


End file.
